Amor por Correspondencia
by AuroraBeam23
Summary: A veces lo único que tenemos de una persona son sus palabras, pero con eso basta para enamorarse.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia se desarrolla cuando Sasuke está fuera de Konoha en su viaje de redención.  
_ _Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **3 de Enero**

 **Hakate Kakashi**

Lamento molestarte en tus responsabilidades como Hokague, pero necesito ayuda médica de Konoha, de unos meses atrás, incluso aún en la guerra, me comenzó una molestia en los ojos que no había presentado antes, mi vista se nubla hasta el grado de dejarme inmóvil durante batalla, la frecuencia de estas molestias aumentó drásticamente las últimas semanas.

Los médicos de los pequeños pueblos en los que he estado no han encontrado una explicación y mucho menos una cura, así que no me ha quedado de otra que recurrir a ti, espero una respuesta.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	2. Chapter 2

**5 de Enero**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei me ha explicado de tu situación y me asignó la misión de ayudarte con tu problema de salud, cree en mí, me esforzaré al máximo para que tu problema se elimine por completo, de hecho acabo de regresar de la biblioteca con todos los libros que tenemos sobre el sharingan, así que ¡Manos a la obra!

Primero necesito que me brindes más información respecto a tu problema, como estás lejos y no puedo verte necesito que me describas exactamente cómo es tu dolor para así darte un mejor diagnóstico, empecemos con unas preguntas _¿Cómo es el dolor?_ Es punzante, penetrante o quizás sea ardor, _¿En dónde surge el dolor?_ Nace dentro de tus ojos, o de alguna parte de tu cabeza, incluso de tus sienes, _¿Qué zonas afecta el dolor?_ Son sólo tus ojos, o el dolor baja a tu nariz, a veces duelen los oídos, _¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con el dolor?_ Esto es muy importante porque si es una clase de hongo entre más tiempo lo tengas en tu cuerpo más difícil es eliminarlo _¿En qué situaciones se presenta la molestia?_ El dolor aparece siempre o sólo en las mañanas o después de alguna actividad física, _¿Qué tan frecuente es el dolor?_ Siempre que haces "eso" sucede o sólo algunas veces _¿Haz tomando algún medicamento para tratarlo?_ Sé que nada ha funcionado pero no sé si lo has intentado curar con ciertas plantas, para ir descartando cuáles no han hecho efecto.

Y segundo, como recomendación, cuando sientas que empiezas a perder la visión, trata de resguardarte en un lugar seguro en cuando antes, aunque eso signifique retirarte de la batalla, no queremos que te pase nada malo ¿O sí?

¡Ah! Y claro trata de dormir adecuadamente, aparte comer sano y balanceado.

Espero tu respuesta ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **Haruno Sakura**


	3. Chapter 3

**8** **de Enero**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Bien, el problema empezó en la guerra, antes de mi pelea con Naruto, pero en ese entonces era tolerable, fue hasta hace poco más de un mes que justo cuando utilizo mi sharingan en batalla, mi vista se nubla poco a poco hasta llegar a oscurecer, el dolor es penetrante, de mis ojos hacia la parte superior de mi cabeza dejándome una sensación de inmovilidad en todo el cuerpo y no, aún no he tomado ni usado ningún especie de medicamento.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	4. Chapter 4

**18 de enero**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

¡Lamento mucho el retraso! Ha sido muy difícil dar con tu problema exacto ya que no hay suficiente información sobre el sharingan y aún menos sobre el rinnegan, pero claramente no imposible. Tal parece que tu cuerpo de alguna forma está rechazando el uso extremo de tu poder ocular, tratando de eliminarlo internamente, suena muy rudo, lo sé ¡Pero no te preocupes!, es normal, después de todo ningún cuerpo es capaz de soportar tanto poder, y claro tiene solución.

Estas son unas gotas que deberás utilizar dos veces al día (antes de dormir y al despertar) sin falta alguna por 3 meses para erradicar completamente el problema, debes utilizar 1 gota en tu ojo con Sharingan y 2 en tu ojo con rinnegan, ya que el tejido de este último es más difícil de regenerar. Verás mejora en tus ojos desde la primera semana de uso pero ni se te ocurra dejar de utilizar el medicamento hasta que el tratamiento acabe ¡Por favor!

Te dejo la lista de ingredientes y sus porciones, siempre que necesites más medicamento puedes ir a la tienda medicinal más cerca y pedir que te la preparen, sólo tarda alrededor de 3 días en realizarse, o si estás lejos de un pueblo yo puedo enviarte más, sólo debes avisarme con anticipación para no dejarte sin tratamiento.

 _Catalpa ovata_ 5 hojas secas, _Akebia quinata,_ tres gotas, _Lavandula hybrida_ 20gr _, Houttuynia cordata_ 10 hojas frescas _, Cassia tora_ 8 raíces _, Coix lacryma-jobi_ 10 hojas secas _, Lycoris radiata_ 250ml.

Recuerda, la única forma de curarte es durmiendo y siendo constante.  
Trata de mantenerme al tanto de tu salud.

¡Cualquier cosa avísame!

 **Haruno Sakura**


	5. Chapter 5

**20 de Enero**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Gracias

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Voy a aprovechar esta enoooooorme carta (?) para dar algunos avisos y cositas que quiero contarles_

 _En primera, muuuchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan este Fanfic, en serio lo aprecio mucho, sé que vamos lento pero quiero darle el mayor realismo al asunto, digo, conociendo a nuestro protagonista, esta no será la única carta de una sola palabra que habrá en la historia, aunque sí veremos como Sasuke deja de ser tan insensible como cuando se fue de Konoha, después de todo este viaje de redención es para entender un poco más las cosas que ignoró mucho tiempo y entre ellas están sus verdaderos sentimientos._

 _En segundo, yo sé que los capítulos son extremadamente cortos, pero de igual forma actualizaré más o menos 3 veces a la semana, como estudio y trabajo tengo muy poco tiempo libre, esta historia está planeado para al menos 40 cartas, pero no se preocupen, les aseguro que para antes de acabar el año este Fanfic estará terminando y si también, deciden regresar hasta diciembre es completamente válido._

 _En tercera, las fechas son únicamente como guía para saber qué tan rápido contestaron los personajes, normalmente Sakura responde de inmediato cuando él deja pasar algunos días, no quise ser tan meticulosa con eso porque no sé a ciencia qué tan lejos de encuentra Sasuke de Konoha ni a cuando km/s vuelta su halcón._

 _Y para finalizar que confesar que ¡Me encanta el título de mi Fanfic! jajaja_

 _porque se presta a "correspondencia" de mensajería a través de cartas y a "correspondencia" de corresponder_

 _Algo en mí siempre he creído que ellos tenían una relación así porque haciendo cuentas ellos no tuvieron mucho tiempo de pareja antes de que Sarada llegara a su vida y claro, tenían al fiel Halcón de Sasuke, por eso en verdad me quiero esforzar en esta historia para que sea lo más "canon" posible jajaja_

 _¡Por cierto! Me he preguntado cómo debería ponerle de nombre a los capítulos, no sé si sólo dejarlos como 1,2,3 o ponerles nombres, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia será bienvenida._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Chapter 6

**21 de Enero**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

¡De nada!

En verdad espero que tu salud vaya mejorando, debe ser muy complicado estar tú solo en medio de un bosque o el desierto sin poder utilizar tus ojos como quisieras, y para colmo sin tu brazo izquierdo, me da miedo que algo malo pudiese pasarte, cuídate mucho ¡Por favor!.

Trata de alimentarte bien, aunque sea dos veces al día, también toma mucha agua, trata de almacenarla para que puedas traerla contigo, la falta de oxigenación que tiene la deshidratación no hace nada bien a tu problema.

Aquí todo se ve tan pacífico después de la guerra, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, o por lo menos eso aparenta la cara de todos alrededor, el trabajo en el hospital se ha vuelto un poco pesado por las largas jornadas de trabajo, pero bueno, vale la pena cada segundo después de ver las sonrisas de tus pacientes completamente curados, así que no quiero que tú seas la excepción.

¡Que te mejores!

Te extraño.

 **Haruno Sakura**


	7. Chapter 7

**2 de Febrero**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! Ha pasado más de una semana desde que debiste iniciar el tratamiento ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Sí haz visto mejoras en tu salud? ¿Cómo siguen tus ojos? Me he quedado algo preocupada por cómo reaccionó tu cuerpo a un medicamento tan fuerte, sé que es la dosis correcta, pero estando lejos no puedo corroborar si estás bien o no…

Algo tan grave como la ceguera no debería tomarse como cualquier cosa, no estando tan expuesto al aire libre y mucho menos siendo un ninja de alto nivel como tú, aparte no sé qué tan avanzado haya estado tu problema antes de recibir el medicamento, temo que haya sido demasiado tarde para contra restar la enfermedad y al no recibir ninguna carta tuya empiezo a especular lo peor.

Lamento si exagero, pero ahora eres mi paciente y debo llevar un registro de tus avances.

De igual forma Lady Tsunade tiene muchos libros en su biblioteca así que seguiré leyendo respecto a problemas oculares, quizás encuentro algo más sobre tu enfermedad.

¡Cuídate, me preocupas!

 **Haruno Sakura**


	8. Chapter 8

**6 de Febrero**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Físicamente me he sentido mejor, el dolor redujo bastante y he tratado de usar mis poderes lo menos posible, aún siento la molestia interna pero puedo desplazarme sin ningún problema, ha sido más difícil de lo que me imaginé el tener un horario fijo de sueño, incluso más difícil que limitar el uso de mi poder ocular, cualquier cosa que encuentres respecto esta enfermedad avísame de inmediato.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	9. Chapter 9

**8 de Febrero**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

¡Hola Sasuke-kun! He estado leyendo mucho respecto a tus ojos y cada vez estoy más impresionada de todo su poder ¡Los Uchihas son asombrosos!, pero bueno eso no es todo, ayer en la noche encontré algo muy interesante referente a tu extraña enfermedad, el libro se refería a ella como "ceguera mental" en la que tu cerebro a través de ilusiones ópticas o pesadillas va desgastando el tejido de los ojos, generando migraña y vista nublada, para después evolucionar en ceguera total, así el cuerpo se "libra" de la "carga" que generan esos ojos en el portador.

Estas ilusiones o pesadillas se desatan por diferentes motivos, las ilusiones se crean por celos, envidia o codicia y las pesadillas por malos recuerdos, remordimientos, venganza entre otras.

La última vez no mencionaste nada respecto a esto, no sé si tú sufras alguna de estas situaciones o quizás lo pasaste por alto, pero debes saber que es un síntoma muy peligroso, así que si lo tienes házmelo saber para corroborar que sí es esta enfermedad de la que se trata.

¡Avísame en cuanto antes!

 **Haruno Sakura**


	10. Chapter 10

**12 de Febrero**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Sí tengo esas pesadillas, pero he sufrido de esto desde que estábamos en la academia, por eso no lo mencioné, no creí que fuera parte de los síntomas.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	11. Chapter 11

**14 de Febrero**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Oh Dios, No, Sasuke…, es un tema muy serio y no deberías tomarlo tan a la ligera, quizás estés acostumbrando, pero eso daña mucho tu cuerpo de una forma que no es tan simple de curar y mucho menos si dices que sufres constantemente de ello, la mente no se arregla como si fuera un simple rasguño, es mucho más complejo que eso… y peligroso.

Sé que es difícil para ti si quiera pensar en contarme a detalle este problema ni como parte del tratamiento ni como medio para desahogarte, pero de igual forma sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, estoy a sólo una carta de ayudarte con cualquier problema que enfrentes y en un momento crítico de tus coordenadas e ir hasta ti si llegara a ser necesario. No quiero que luches solo esta batalla, ni esta ni ninguna otra, yo estaré ahí cada que me requieras aunque sea atrás en la línea de soporte.

Pero bueno…, por lo mientras trata de ir a dormir relajado en lo que busco una mejor solución.

Cuídate mucho.

 **Haruno Sakura**


	12. Chapter 12

**17 de Febrero**

 **Haruno Sakura**

No es necesario que te preocupes tanto, como lo dije, estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas desde hace mucho tiempo, así que lo he sabido manejar a la perfección, aparte de que al tener un mejor ciclo de sueño éstas han ido disminuyendo cada vez más, pero de igual forma me mantendré en contacto si algo malo ocurre.

Gracias, Sakura.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	13. Chapter 13

**4 de Marzo**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

¡Hola Sasuke-kun! ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza en responder! Pero mi vida últimamente se ha vuelto un huracán estos últimos días, entre mi mudanza, arreglos para la boda, el hospital, y no sólo mis deberes normales, Shizune tomó unas vacaciones así que yo me tengo que hacer cargo del quirófano como médico principal es demasiado desgastante, no he tenido ni un solo día de descanso, ¡y por si fuera poco las misiones que Kakashi-Sensei me asigna! Pero bueno, la última que realizamos fue bastante interesante, te cuento por precaución quizás en tu viaje te encuentres algo de ésto.

Llegó una Anciana con Kakashi pidiendo una misión normal de escolta para llegar a Sunagakure, ella era una gran genio medicinal que desgraciadamente venían persiguiendo desde hace ya varios días, claro, eso último no lo mencionó ¿Te suena familiar? En fin, el Hokage nos encargó a Ino y a mí la misión ya que ambas somos médicos también y podríamos aprender de las experiencias que ella nos llegara a contar, no pasó mucho tiempo, quizás 4 horas de viaje, cuando unos tipos nos quisieron emboscar, afortunadamente no eran ninjas así que pudimos librarnos de ellos de inmediato con sólo unos cuantos golpes que incluso la anciana nos ayudó a impactar, después de eso no tuvo de otra que confesar su horrible situación, al parecer un grupo de matones está tratando de asesinar a todos los médicos reconocidos en Sunagakure, para que las personas tuvieran que asistir al hospital del siguiente pueblo cuyo dueño era el líder de esos matones, realmente me sentí como aquella vez con Tasuna y todo el asunto con Zabuza.

Al final de cuentas todo salió bien, nosotras no íbamos a permitir que continuara la masacre de nuestros compañeros doctores. Con éxito logramos librarnos de dos de los tres hombres que llevan esa horrible organización, digo, para que tengas cuidado y por si encuentras al restante.

Pero basta de mí, ¿Tú cómo has estado?, ¿Cómo siguen tus ojos?, ¿Han mejorado las pesadillas?, ¿Aún tienes medicamento?

Cuéntamelo todo.

 **Haruno Sakura**


	14. Chapter 14

**4 de Marzo**

 **Haruno Sakura**

¿Boda?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	15. Chapter 15

**4 de Marzo**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Oh Dios ¿Aún no sabes? Pero ¡Ojo! No te enteraste por mí, ¡Naruto se va a casar! ¡A CASAR! Obviamente con Hinata.

Supuse que Naruto ya te había contado, ahora me siento mal por haberte arruinado la sorpresa de leerlo del mismo novio, pero bueno, debe ponerle bastante triste que no puedas asistir en un momento tan importante en su vida como lo es su boda, pero no te preocupes, sé que pronto te llegará la invitación por formalidad, después de todo eres su mejor amigo.

Todos estamos muy emocionados y queremos ayudar en todo lo que podamos, como mejor amiga de Naruto me toca ser Dama de Honor, junto con Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata y Mirai, la hija de Kurenai, en la ceremonia sólo sostendremos las ofrendas, pero debemos estar dando mil vueltas para la organización, justo ayer pasé todo el día eligiendo las flores correctas para la decoración y mañana iremos a las pruebas de vestido, espero que después de todo ésto Kakashi-Sensei al fin pueda aprobar mis vacaciones, nunca las había sentido tan merecidas como ahora.

Pero, en fin, si vieras toda la buena vibras que emana la aldea justo ahora te sorprenderías mucho, creo que ni en los festivales importantes la gente anda tan emocionada como ahora.

 **Haruno Sakura**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!  
Muchas muuuuuchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, en verdad me hace muy feliz saber que les está gustando tanto como a mí, sé que Sasuke puede ser un poco "seco" a veces, pero así es él y así lo queremos (?)  
En serio les agradezco a todos los que se acercan a dejar un comentario, me hace demasiado feliz saber que cuento con su apoyo (L)

¡Nos leemos luego!


	16. Chapter 16

**7 de Marzo**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Acabo de recibir la invitación, tenías razón, a Naruto no le agrada mucho la idea de que esté lejos en estos momentos, me alegro por él, pero me encuentro lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea que es ridícula la idea de poder llegar a la boda, que por cierto ¿Qué ocurrió con la fecha? Se me hace imposible que ese idiota no se haya percatado de lo que estaba haciendo.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	17. Chapter 17

**10 de Marzo**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Oh.. Eso…, sí, al principio me sentí un poco mal pero Hinata, sin saber que era mi cumpleaños, me explicó que su padre saldría de viaje pasando esa fecha, así que era el único fin de semana posible sin adelantar tanto todos los preparativos, después de eso Naruto me pidió perdón y me dijo que pedirían el pastel de mi sabor favorito como disculpa, sólo pude sonreírle y aceptar, pero no termina de animarme, aunque vaya a comer pastel, no será mi pastel ¿Me explico?.

Aparte es una boda, es como si se burlaran de mi soltería.  
Pero bueno, soy su Dama de Honor y lo menos que debo ser es una aguafiestas.

 **Haruno Sakura**


	18. Chapter 18

**14 de Marzo**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Desanimarte tampoco traerá nada bueno, todo saldrá bien.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	19. Chapter 19

**24 de Marzo**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

¡Gracias! Ya casi es la grandiosa fecha y estoy realmente emocionada, todo ha resultado bastante bien hasta ahora, bueno, se tuvo algunos problemas con la cuestión de seguridad para la aldea aunque hay paz entre las naciones no sabemos si alguien se aprovecharía de la situación, como todos estaban invitados era la oportunidad ideal para un ataque enemigo, pero al final todo se solucionó con un poco de ayuda de Gaara-san y varios ninjas de Sunagakure. Kakashi pensaba pedírtelo a ti, pero me tomé la libertad de decirle que te encontrabas demasiado lejos como para llegar a tiempo para el día de la boda.

Konohamaru ha estado realizando un video de felicitaciones donde todas las personas importantes para los novios dedicamos unas pequeñas palabras, me sentí un poco nostálgica de que no aparecieras conmigo como felicitación del equipo 7. Sé que te hubiese gustado asistir aunque sea sólo a la ceremonia, Naruto es muy importante para ti y tú para él.

Pero bueno, de igual forma no olvides felicitarlo lo animará mucho recibir una carta tuya de buenos deseos.

 **Haruno Sakura**


	20. Chapter 20

**28 de Marzo**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Felicidades

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	21. Chapter 21

**29 de Marzo**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

¡Muchas gracias! La noche fue maravillosa, todo salió acorde a lo planeado, nunca había visto a toda la altea así de feliz.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, Hinata y Naruto se veían tan bien, al igual que todos los arreglos, no pude evitar llorar cuando escuché sus votos, me hace tan feliz que ambos encontraran la felicidad de esta forma tan linda y pura.

Me hacen creer en el amor.

 **Haruno Sakura**


	22. Chapter 22

**3 de Abril**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Me imagino que fue una buena velada, Naruto más que nadie merece ser feliz de esta manera, me alegro mucho que haya encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	23. Chapter 23

**7 de Abril**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

¡Lo sé! Quién diría que ese chiquillo loco que siempre se la pasaba solo terminaría siendo el primero en casarse de nuestra generación ¡aparte, obvio, héroe de guerra!

Cómo pasa el tiempo, todos hemos crecido tanto y vivido demasiadas cosas, no sé cuándo se me pasaron tantos años desde que nos volvimos gennin, los 9 novatos ¿Recuerdas? Y pensar que ahora todos tienen planes a futuro, me alegro mucho por ellos.

En cambio yo, pareciera que entre más pasa el tiempo más destinada estoy a quedarme sola.

Y tú… ¿No has pensado en el futuro? Ya sabes, de "esa" forma…  
Sé que es lo último que pasa por tu mente, pero no dejo de recordar los buenos momentos que pasamos cuando éramos niños, todas esas aventuras que vivimos en cada misión, que por más torpe que fuera, siempre estabas ahí para ayudarme y protegerme... Me gustaría que esos papeles se invirtieran ahora, quisiera ser yo quien te ayude y proteja.

Así como el resto está haciendo sus planes junto a otras personas, ¿Por qué no lo hacemos nosotros juntos…? En verdad quisiera que tú estuvieras poco a poco escrito en mi futuro. Hemos estado tanto tiempo huyendo, sufriendo, llorando, que nos merecemos una oportunidad para ser felices también.

. **Haruno Sakura**

* * *

Hola! Primero que nada, perdón por haberme desaparecido, pero tengo mucho trabajo Y no había podido darme el tiempo de continuar con el Fanfic.

Sé que Sakura suena un poco desesperada en esta carta, pero deben de entender que se siente extraña al ver la felicidad de los demás, mientras que ella está solita y con una relación complicada con Sasuke.

Tanto que de hecho me rompe un poquito el corazón.

Pero bueno, sino la historia no podría seguir desarrollándose, muchas gracias por su apoyo y a todas las personitas que me dejan un comentario, me llenan de felicidad!

Nos leemos pronto!


	24. Chapter 24

**30 de Abril**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Hola, Sasuke, El Hokague me pidió un registro de todos mis pacientes en el último trimestre, y entre ellos estás tú, necesito saber cómo has avanzado en cuanto a tu enfermedad, tanto física (Ya sabes tus ojos) y mental (Las pesadillas), el tratamiento duraba tres meses y la receta que te di, debía durar por mucho un mes, como nunca me pediste más medicamento supuse que habías encontrado quién te lo hiciera, pero no volvimos hablar de esto desde entonces, así que necesito un reporte detallado de cómo ha transcurrió tu enfermedad.

Para saber si estás curado o necesitas un nuevo diagnóstico.

Espero tu respuesta lo más pronto posible.

 **Haruno Sakura**


	25. Chapter 25

**6 de Mayo**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Lamento la tardanza en mi respuesta, espero no sea demasiado tarde para tu reporte, pero he tenido muchas complicaciones las últimas semanas, me encontré con el tipo de la organización contra quien te enfrentaste y todo terminó más turbio de lo me imaginé, ya le estoy enviando una carta a Kakashi con mi reporte de la misión, justo ahora me encuentro a salvo en un pequeño poblado, pero mi visión es prácticamente nula.

Incluso mis problemas son más grandes de cuando empecé el tratamiento, pareciera que todo a mi alrededor está cubierto por una espesa neblina y mis pesadillas no sólo son más frecuentes, sino que más dolorosas.

Estuve tomando el medicamento dos meses justo como me lo indicaste, ya me sentía completamente curado, podría ocupar mis poderes sin ningún problema y mis pesadillas cesaron, justo cuando pensé en dejar el tratamiento mis molestias volvieron y con ellos las noches sin poder dormir, así que no tuve otra opción que seguir mi tratamiento por un mes más, me dirigí a ver al doctor que realizó el medicamento la segunda vez, y fue ahí donde dónde me encontré a los tipos de la organización queriendo extorsionarlo.

Después de unas semanas en resolver esa misión, el doctor en agradecimiento me preparó el medicamento una vez más, pero ahora mis malestares no se van, he seguido completamente tus instrucciones, he revisado que sea la misma fórmula una y otra vez. Temo que haya sobre esforzado mi vista y esta vez sea inevitable la ceguera.

No sé cómo pedírtelo una vez más después de todo este tiempo, pero eres la única persona que puede ayudarme a recuperar mi vista.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

Sí, Sasuke evitó un mes a Sakura.

Sí, se siente arrepentido y apenado por haberlo hecho.

Gracias por todo :3


	26. Chapter 26

**16 de Mayo**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Se me hace muy irresponsable de tu parte el querer suspender tu tratamiento sabiendo que aún no había terminado, pero bueno, aun así es demasiado lo que ha incrementado tu malestar, cambiaré algunas plantas y aumentaré la dosis para que te cures lo antes posible, con el frasco que te envío será suficiente, pero por favor sigue al pie de la letra las instrucciones y sobre todo descansa, que el medicamento hace mayor efecto cuando te encuentras dormido.  
También los libros hablan mucho sobre "sacar" aquello que te preocupa, sé supone que tu viaje en sí es para entender el mundo y buscar el perdón propio ¿No? Entonces pareciera que no lo estás haciendo muy bien que digamos.

En fin, que te mejores.

 _3 gotas en tu ojo con rinnegan  
2 gotas en tu ojo con sharingan  
1 taza de té de jazmín antes de dormir (Para relajarte y conciliar el sueño)  
Dormir mínimo 8 horas diarias_

 **Haruno Sakura**


	27. Chapter 27

**20 de Mayo**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Gracias.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	28. Chapter 28

**25 de Mayo**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

De nada.

 **Haruno Sakura**


	29. Chapter 29

**19 de Junio**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Le he estado dando demasiadas vueltas a este asunto, más de las que quisiera.  
Pero sé que si quiero estar bien tengo que hacerlo, tú lo dijiste, tengo que liberar mi mente y disculparé una vez más contigo.

He tomado el medicamento como me lo has indicado, mi vista ha mejorado bastante, pero mi cerebro se niega a seguir adelante, continuando con las malas noches.

Mis pesadillas tienen dos protagonistas: Mi hermano Itachi y tú, Sakura. La historia con mi hermano es dolorosa, trágica y llena de cariño, afortunadamente en mi viaje me encontré con un Monje que me ayudó a cerrar ese ciclo y estar bien con mi hermano, entender nuestra historia, ver su deseo de paz y el gran amor que realmente lo motivó todo el tiempo, desde entonces ha ido desapareciendo cada vez más de estos sueños. Pero en cambio todas las noches llega tu imagen, tus mejillas, tu cabello, tus ojos, esos jades que siempre se inundan cuando estamos juntos.

Mi cabeza sabe jugarme malas pasadas, porque cada noche me recuerda, todas las veces que te hice llorar, cada ocasión que te llamé de formas despectivas muy hirientes y lo más doloroso, todas esas veces que intenté matarte.

Cuando éramos niños yo siempre ofrecí mi vida para protegerte, prefería mil veces colocarme en frente de ti y recibir todo el daño antes de que te pasara algo a ti, siempre supe que iba más allá de competir contra Naruto o querer probar y medir mis habilidades, yo quería cuidar esa sonrisa en tu rostro, no sabes lo pleno que me hacía regresar a casa con todo el cuerpo lleno de moretones y rasguños sabiendo que tú no tenías ninguno, esa era mi verdadera recompensa. Cuando te vi pelear en la guerra sentí mucho orgullo por ti, te habías convertido en toda una mujer que peleaba deseando proteger lo que más quería, incluso estando en medio del caos, me hiciste sentir en casa, claro, después de todo Kakashi, Naruto y tú eran mi familia, mi pequeña y disfuncional familia, mis lazos más importantes.

Y no entiendo en qué momento me volví la persona que quería atacarte en vez de protegerte, cómo mi venganza se volvió el centro de mi vida, cuándo fue que el odio me consumió a tal grado de querer eliminar a lo que más quise alguna vez, créeme que no puedo pensar en esto sin sentir asco de mí.

Sé que me has disculpado, porque tu corazón es demasiado grande, que aun cuando yo quise destruir nuestro lazo tú nunca lo permitiste, pero por más que lo digas y que los demás me lo digan, yo no puedo ni siquiera pensar en olvidar todo lo que pasó y empezar de nuevo una vez más como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Y claro que también pienso en el futuro, entiendo el cómo te sientes al ver a tu alrededor todo en orden, lo fácil que el resto puede rehacer sus vidas, mientras tú estás sola. Es exactamente como me siento y este viaje me ha hecho ver más clara toda esta situación, pero por más que "escribir un futuro junto a ti" haya sido alguna vez el ideal de mi antiguo yo, tienes que entender muy aparte de que no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo, tú eres una inminencia médica y yo soy un criminal o en su defecto un asesino, al que le dieron su perdón por lástima,  
no quiero esto para ti.

Una vez más, lo lamento, Sakura.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

Hola, lamento la tardanza.

No sé si estoy sensible o qué, pero les juro que lloré cuando escribí este capítulo, queriendo imaginarme que todo lo que decía Sasuke es canon y realmente se llegó a sentir de esta manera con Sakura.

Muchas gracias por todo, me hace demasiado feliz que muchas personas me están leyendo y apoyando, amor infinito para todos ustedes (L)


	30. Chapter 30

**21 Junio**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sasuke, sabes que yo siempre te perdonaré, entiendo perfectamente que en esos momentos tu estado mental estaba muy lejos de lo que es actualmente, fueron tiempos muy oscuros, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, ya no somos los niños de antes, hemos crecido y buscado el bien para nosotros y para los que nos rodean, esa época ya pasó y sólo queda aprender de ello.

Igual no todo fue malo, gracias a lo que ocurrióyo me volví la mujer que soy ahora, ustedes me ayudaron a superarme y a motivarme para alcanzar la fortaleza con la que cuento actualmente, de hecho creo que esa es la mayor enseñanza, no debes odiar el pasado o hacer como si no existiera, sino tomarlo como experiencia y motivación para ser mejor.

Gracias por la confianza que me brindas al contarme todo esto, espero que te sirva para sentirte mejor, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea porque yo siempre estaré para escucharte o bueno, leerte en estos casos. Recuerda seguir administrando tu medicamento y dormir correctamente.

 **Haruno Sakura**

* * *

Ufff, lamento la tardanza, tienen todo el derecho de apedrear mi casa (?)  
Pero tengo una explicación, bueno, dos, la primera es que no estaba cien por ciento segura de que mis capítulos fueran lo suficientemente buenos y preferí darles una revisada bien y bonita antes de subirles cualquier cosa. También he estado trabajando en un proyecto algo grande, de varios capítulos y con una historia un poco compleja sobre Boruto y los hijos de los novatos, pero igual, antes de subirla quiero tener un avance para que el tiempo no me coma y eso, espero lo entiendan.

En fin, mucho blablablá, esta historia ya está completa y subiré un capítulo diario, así que no se preocupen, en menos de un mes estaremos leyendo la última carta. ¡Los quiero gracias por todo el apoyo y paciencia!


	31. Chapter 31

**24 Junio**

 **Haruno Sakura**

¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Tu corazón es demasiado grande.

Gracias por toda la confianza que siempre me has brindado, gracias por todo.

Empiezo a sentirme mejor.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	32. Chapter 32

**3 Julio**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

¿Cómo siguen esos ojos? ¿Ya logras dormir mejor? ¿Dónde te encuentras? Todo el mundo habla sobre un misterioso héroe de capa negra y no he dudado ni un segundo que eres tú. Me alegro de que estés haciendo justicia donde hace falta. Aquí ha estado tranquilo, si vieras lo mucho que ha cambiado la aldea en estos meses te sorprendería demasiado, cada parte ha sido restaurada y renovada, ahora la academia es más grande, hay un nuevo hospital con tecnología más avanzada, hay un nuevo centro de investigaciones especiales, ¡Hasta la torre del Hokague es más amplia! da la sensación de que la aldea está sanando sus cicatrices. Yo ahora tengo un nuevo proyecto sobre una clínica mental infantil con Ino y Tsunade y todo está yendo de maravilla, esperemos que en poco tiempo pueda estar funcionando a la perfección.

Por lo mientras espero que estés en un buen lugar justo ahora y nos recuerdes de vez en cuando.

 **Haruno Sakura**


	33. Chapter 33

**10 Julio**

 **Haruno Sakura**

¿Cómo se encuentra Kakashi? Para alguien como él, debe ser difícil tener demasiadas responsabilidades, Aunque supongo que como el resto, se va acostumbrando a la nueva vida de paz y tranquilidad.

Me alegro por ti y por tu proyecto, espero todo salga bien.

Me he sentido mejor, gracias.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	34. Chapter 34

**14 Julio**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Oh claro, no todo es fácil para Kakashi-sensei, con las nuevas construcciones y tratados debe hacer demasiado papeleo pero con la ayuda de Shikamaru se mantiene a flote la oficina, también Sai que está a cargo de AMBU junto con Kiba, ayudan vigilando que la paz se mantenga dentro y fuera de la aldea. Ino aparte de su florería ha ayudado con la capacitación del nuevo centro de investigaciones especiales junto a su clan, creo que todos han encontrado un buen lugar en donde desempeñarse, hasta Shino ha iniciado con su nuevo puesto de profesor en la Academia. Y bueno, Naruto y Hinata tan felices como siempre.

Me imagino que de vez en cuando un poco de nostalgia está bien para todos.

No estaría demás pasarse por aquí.

 **Haruno Sakura**


	35. Chapter 35

**19 Julio**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Después de lo que han pasado, todos se merecen disfrutar de esta nueva época de paz.

Por todo lo que dices, no dejo de pensar en que si regresara no reconocería lo que está a mí alrededor, tiene mucho tiempo que no estoy una temporada larga allá.

Pero tienes razón, la nostalgia te atrapa cuando más solo te sientes.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	36. Chapter 36

**23 deJulio**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sí, todos merecemos disfrutar de esta nueva era, incluso tú, ¿Qué más da si no reconoces la aldea? ¡Todo es nuevo!, todos tuvimos que volvernos acostumbrar, todos tuvimos que avanzar una vez más. Y eso está bien, las cosas nuevas están bien.

No tienes por qué aparentar que no extrañas el lugar donde creciste, puedes venir de visita siempre que quieras, no te digo que te quedes aquí para siempre sino quieres, pero es tu aldea, aquí están tus raíces, tus recuerdos y tus amigos, no tienes por qué reprimir tus emociones.

Te extraño, Sasuke, Feliz Cumpleaños.

 **Haruno Sakura**

* * *

Arenita te extraña, yo te extraño, hasta Calamardo te extraña :c


	37. Chapter 37

**1 de Agosto**

 **Haruno Sakura**

De un tiempo a la fecha, recibo muchas cartas, a veces es Naruto, a veces es Kakashi o hasta Gaara, pero cuando mi halcón da una vuelta extra en su vuelo, sé que es una carta tuya, y no puedo evitar sentir una calidez en el pecho al verlo, como si todo este tiempo lo hubiese estado esperando sin darme cuenta.

Gracias por felicitarme.

Ya me siento curado de la vista.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	38. Chapter 38

**5 de Agosto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Entiendo esa sensación cálida, tu halcón toca tres veces la ventana de mi habitación o la de mi consultorio y cuando lo escucho, no puedo evitar sonreír y dejar todo lo que estoy haciendo en ese momento para poder recibirlo. Y aunque a veces no pueda responder tu carta de inmediato porque estoy ocupada, no dejo de pensar en ella todo el tiempo; va a sonar un poco tonto, pero normalmente espero a tener mucho tiempo libre porque me pone nerviosa el pensar qué escribiré como respuesta y cómo podrías interpretarlo, me gusta creer que tú también tardas en escribir por eso mismo.

No quiero sonar pesada respecto al tema, porque sé que le has estado dando muchas vueltas, pero sé que no conseguiré nada si no soy directa con lo que busco, y aunque puede ser que no me respondas más mis cartas, me arriesgaré: Aunque sea una temporada corta, unos días, unas pequeñas vacaciones. Sasuke, regresa a casa.

 **Haruno Sakura**


	39. Chapter 39

**15 de Agosto**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Lo pensaré.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	40. Chapter 40

**17 de Agosto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Está bien, puedes avisarme cualquier cosa, sabes que estoy a sólo una carta de ti.

 **Haruno Sakura**


	41. Chapter 41

**23 de Agosto**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Le he dado mis vueltas a mi cabeza con este tema, pero de alguna u otra forma siempre regreso a que en verdad no lo merezco, le he hecho tanto daño a la aldea que su odio hacia mí es completamente normal.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	42. Chapter 42

**26 de Agosto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

¿De qué hablas? Nadie te odia aquí, al contrario, eres uno de los héroes de guerra más importantes, ayudaste a traer seguridad y felicidad a la aldea, todo lo que disfrutamos ahora haya sido posible por ti. Aparte, todos quienes dirigen Konoha ahora, han sido tus compañeros de batalla y amigos de la infancia, no hay ni una sola persona aquí que te crea un criminal o piense que merezcas estar encerrado, al contrario, todos queremos que seas feliz y puedas vivir una vida plena, que puedas disfrutar de esta paz que tanto nos costó conseguir, que tanto te costó conseguir.

Es tu hogar, Sasuke.

 **Haruno Sakura**


	43. Chapter 43

**30 de Agosto**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Pues deberían odiarme, ocasioné parte de la destrucción así que era mi deber solucionarlo, no salvé a nadie porque quería ser un héroe, sino porque debía hacerlo.

Yo nunca podré ser como ustedes, no puedo simplemente hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, no puedo simplemente dar un paseo por las calles como si no hubiese habido guerra o como si no hubiese muerto mucha gente, sólo no lo merezco, si no estoy encerrado es por Kakashi y lo sabes.

No puedo volver, no puedo volver a donde alguna vez herí, no tengo nada que ofrecer, no tengo nada que hacer en Konoha.

Ni siquiera ustedes merecen que yo este allá.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	44. Chapter 44

**3 de Septiembre**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

No eres quién para decir qué merecemos, no eres quien para decidir por nosotros, todo esto es tuyo. Nosotros no hacemos como que nada pasó, sabemos que pasó y sabemos que ha acabado, sabemos que podemos ser felices ahora. Quiero que seas feliz también. Estés en donde estés sólo quiero que seas feliz.

 **Haruno Sakura**


	45. Chapter 45

**13 de Septiembre**

 **Haruno Sakura**

¿Qué haré cuando esté allá? ¿Sólo pasaré la puerta principal? ¿Kakashi deberá darme una orden especial? ¿Qué te asegura que no me odian? ¿Qué me asegura que no es una emboscada? ¿Me tratarán como un ex criminal? ¿Los ANBU estarán escoltándome? ¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿A dónde regresaré, dónde dormiré? ¿Si todo es nuevo, cómo sabré a dónde dirigirme? Son demasiadas preguntas, Sakura y ninguna tiene una respuesta que me brinde certidumbre.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	46. Chapter 46

**15 de Septiembre**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Vamos, Sasuke, las dudas nunca han sido impedimento para ti, ¿Cómo es posible que piensas que te voy a emboscar?, no seas ridículo, nadie te odia porque somos tus amigos, ya te lo dije, al contrario hemos estado todo este tiempo preocupados por ti y extrañándote. Cuando estés aquí tomaré vacaciones en el hospital, puedo ir por ti a la entrada principal y puedes quedarte conmigo los días que sean necesarios, podemos cocinar juntos, puedo mostrarte toda la aldea, hasta que sientas que estás en casa de nuevo.  
No hay nada qué temer, yo estaré contigo, te lo prometo.

 **Haruno Sakura**

* * *

Sólo quiero aclarar que Sakura quizás sea muy insistente pero no lo hace por egoísmo de que quiera a Sasuke a fuerza a su lado, sino porque Sasuke se sigue culpando por cosas que ya no debería.


	47. Chapter 47

**28 de Septiembre**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Emprenderé la marcha rumbo a Konoha.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	48. Chapter 48

**29 de Septiembre**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

¡¿Es en serio?! Oh, Sasuke, no tengo palabras para definir lo feliz que me hace leer esto.

Lamento responder hasta ahora, no he parado de llorar.

 **Haruno Sakura**


	49. Chapter 49

**3 de Octubre**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Tú siempre estás llorando, trata de guardar un poco de lágrimas para cuando regrese, aún me faltan varias semanas para llegar al país del fuego.  
 _Sólo quiero llegar y poder decirte "Tadaima"._

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	50. Chapter 50

**5 de octubre**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Claro, por más que llore ahora, siempre habrá lágrimas para cuando te vea después de estos años, pero sé que me lo dices para que deje de llorar, así que trataré de contenerme hasta que llegue el momento.

 _Sólo quiero que llegues y poder decirte "Okaeri"._

 **Haruno Sakura**

* * *

Holiiii! Ahora sí, después de mucho tiempo hemos llegado al final de este Fanfic, espero les haya gustado, sé que fue un proyecto algo ambicioso y que en un momento me salí un poco de la personalidad de ambos, no lo sé, pero hubo algo que siguió sin convencerme del todo, quizás en un futuro lo edite.

Pero de igual manera, muchas gracias a todas y todos por el apoyo que me dieron todo este tiempo, los quiero, y por favoooooor estén pendientes a mis siguientes historias, estoy planeando algo súper cool para ustedes!

Nos leemos pronto, los quiero. (L)


End file.
